Second Love? Love Declares!
by lolicurls
Summary: Click for full summary lol rating lowered!
1. Chapter 1

**Aha hello! ^o^**

**This is my second story, it's not a oneshot like my other.

* * *

**

**Summary: It's been a year and Fuyuki Kirishima hasn't given up on Rima. He plans to admit his feelings for her gain with the aid of the rest of the Guardians, but why is a resentful Nagihiko hardly helping out this time? Will Rima reject or accept Fuyuki's confession? Or might a certain purple-head admit his feelings and win her heart instead?**

**Lol, I know Kirishima is pretty important in the summary, but you'll hardly read his point of views, maybe once in a while. He may not be considered a main character in the story but he's very significant to the story. . .makes sense? Oh well x)

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Here's the chapter. Review please! It'll make me happy, and motivate me to update =^^=

* * *

**

~Kusukusu's Point of View~

"_Hyus~hyus~hyus~hyus._" I giggle, while hiding my mouth with my hands. I open my eyes and see Rima watching me with a confused expression on her face.

"What can possibly be so amusing this early in the morning?" She sighs.

"I was just remembering what Rhythm told El yesterday." I laugh hysterically this time.

"I want to know what's so funny." She maneuvers closer to me so she wouldn't hit the light pole.

"I don't know Rima-chi, you might get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Okaaaaaaaaay I guess I'll tell you, but don't kill Rhythm okay?"

"Fine."

"We were paired up to search for the embryo during Kiseki's meeting yesterday _hyus~hyus_, and we ran into El, she yelled 'MY LOVE RADAR IS OFF THE CHARTS HERE.' pointing at us, and Rhythm said, 'Don't blame me, its Nagi's fault.' I didn't get it at first, but now I do. _Hyus~hyus~hyus~hyus_." I look over at Rima and she had a blank expression.

"I don't get it." Rima says.

~Rima's Point of View~

I stare at Kusukusu while she laughs her lungs out again. Honestly, that was hardly humorous. I guess it was one of those you-had-to-be-there moments.

"I don't get it."

Kusukusu sighs. I keep walking, and I see a familiar boy close by.

"Oh look! It's Kirishima-kun!" Kusukusu yells. Thank Kami he couldn't hear her or else he would have looked over here and thought I said----OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING AT ME!

"Good morning Mashiro-san." He smiles and walks toward me.

"H-Hi Kirishima-kun." My face felt hot, am I blushing? I look away from him so he wouldn't see if I was.

"How's it been?"

"Good, you?"

"Same." He chuckles.

"That's good."

"School is kinda tough don't you agree?"

"Yeah it is, but I ask Amu to help me, but she doesn't really get it so she asks Tadase for help which means I ask Tadase for help, he's smart I suppose, but I ask Fujisaki just in case, I guess I should just ask him for help instead of going through all of that." I inhale quickly, but lowly so he wouldn't notice my panting. '_What the hell was that?!" _We reached Seiyo Academy and sat on a bench close by to the entrance.

"Rima-chan sure can rant _hyus~hyus~hyus~hyus_." Kusukusu glides in front of me. I glare at her.

"Nagihiko-kun is very smart, you should just go to him instead." He whispers.

"I don't really like asking for his help." I say.

"Oh really? That's a re-" But I didn't hear what else he said.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Nothing, you know, you can come to me for help if you want." He smiles.

"Uhhh. . ." My heart picks up its pace a bit.

"Good morning Rima-chan and Fuyuki-kun." A melodic voice says behind us. We both turn simultaneously to find a smiling Nagihiko, but something about his smile seemed. . .odd.

"Oh good morning Nagihiko, you surprised me there." Kirishima wrly laughs and Nagihiko lightly chuckles.

'_This . . .feels awkward. Wait, why does this feel awkward?' _I think to myself. I scowl at Nagihiko for tensing the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting. . .something?" Nagihiko asks.

'_No, you weren't Nagihiko, thanks for stopping our previous conversation, I didn't know what to say!' _I ramble on in my head.

"Nn-" Kirishima starts, but I cut him off, "A little."

"Oh, again I'm sorry, I'll be going then. . .I promised to meet Tadase over at the Royal Garden." He smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"It's okay Nagihiko, I'll see ya at class then." Kirishima says.

"Okay, goodbye." We watch him walk away, I notice Kirishima turns toward me at the corner of my eye. I keep staring at the back of Nagihiko's head, for some reason I felt a little sad to watch him go.

"I wonder why he has to meet Tadase."

"It's probably just Guardian things, being a Guardian is tough work you know." I turn towards Kirishima.

"I bet, you guys always seem busy."

"Mhm." I fidget at the end of my skirt. "Um, I'll be leaving then," I say while getting up.

"Oh, what for?" Kirishima hands me my bag.

'_Crap! I need an excuse!'_

"I forgot that I had some paper work left, I should go finish it." I reach towards the bag, and felt the end of his fingertips. My heart began beating faster again and I slightly blushed.

"I understand," He smiles. "See you around Rima-chan. It was delightful talking to you."

"You too, bye Kirishima-kun." I smile, but as I walk away my smile fades.

'_What was that? I was blushing though out the whole conversation! What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be blushing! D-do I like him? No! I positively do not! . . .Right? Ugh, and then Nagihiko came! What I said was harsh! Why did I say that? I was grateful for him interrupting. . .I should go apologize. He said he was at the Royal Garden. . .'_

"_Hyus~hyus _somebody likes someone." Kusukusu pokes me.

* * *

**I bet tons of you have seen Shugo Chara Party, I enjoyed the actual episode-episode, but not the introductions *sigh***

**Do you guys like how SC Party is turning out? Leave your answer and opinions in the reviews x3**

**See ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Not many of you guys like SC! right now, don't blame you guys lol x)**

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**

~Nagihiko's Point of View~

I walk into the empty greenhouse. When I told Rima and Kirishima that I had to meet Tadase here, I lied. I stroll towards the table and sit down. I sigh and turn my head towards the left to look at Rima's empty seat.

"Nagi, cheer up dude." Rhythm floats in front of her chair.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"About Rima you pea-brain." Rhythm sweat drops, "I'm not a pea-brain."

"Whatever." I turn away from him.

''_Does she have feelings for Kirishima now? It's obvious he still does, but why? It's been about a year since she rejected him, and he still likes her, but who am I to talk? Rima brushes me aside like some, some dog, but I still yearn for her to return the feelings I have for her.'_

"Why don't you just tell her?" He sits down on the table looking at me intensely.

"Rhythm d-don't stare at me like that, and it's not that easy to just _tell_ her. She hates me, remember?"

"If you say so."

"What do you mean 'If you say so'?" I stare at him suspiciously.

"If she still 'hates' you, don't you think Rima would have told Amu about your little secret," He tugs some of my hair, "she cares about you, even if she doesn't show it. You're her frien-"

"Exactly _friend_. Rhythm, you don't understand."

"No Nagi, you don't understand." He whispers and flies off.

"Where are you going?" I call after him. "Home, with Temari!"

I stare at the entrance, hoping Rhythm would come back, but he didn't. I sigh and pick up my bag from the floor. There wasn't any reason for me to stay here anymore. School is about to start, I guess I'll just head over to my classroom.

'_The bell might ring if I take the long route, so I'll take the shorter one.'_

I head towards the door and leave.

~Rima's Point of View~

"I don't like anyone!" I hiss at Kusukusu.

"Are you sure Rima? It seemed like you did." She pokes me again.

"Stop poking me!" I yell. Some other kids stared at me weirdly, but I kept walking. "You're making me look like some idiot!" I whisper at Kusukusu.

"You're making yourself look like an idiot _hyus~hyus~hyus~hyus." _I glare at her and didn't say another word. We were close to the Royal Garden, hopefully Nagihiko is still in there.

"Hi Rhythm!" Kusukusu yells cheerfully.

"Hey Kusukusu and Rima." Rhythm flies toward us.

"Hello Rhythm, shouldn't you be with Nagihiko?" I ask him.

"Er, yeah. . ."

"Where you off too?" Kusukusu smiles.

"Home. I'm going to hang out with Temari, it must be boring to stay there all day. She can't really go out, what if some of the other charas are flying around and see her? Know what I mean?"

"Well, maybe if Nagihiko tells Amu that he's really Nadeshiko, Temari would be able to hang out with us."

"When is he going to tell her?" I ask.

"Not sure, hopefully soon. He doesn't like lying to Amu."

"Rima, can I go play with Rhythm and Temari? Please?" Kusukusu cries.

"Yeah sure." I say while fixing my tie.

"Yay! Thanks Rima!" Kusukusu hugs my face, "Let's go Rhythm."

"Cool, we're going to have loads of fun!"

"See ya." I say as I watch them leave. I feel lonelier now that Kusukusu left, but I keep walking to the Royal Garden.

I open the door to the Royal Garden and called out, "Nagihiko?" I walk a little further inside where I'm able to see the table.

"You're not here. . ." I say sadly. Suddenly, the bell rings, I sigh and walk back to the school.

~Nagihiko's Point of View~

The bell rang exactly when I opened the door to my classroom. I sit down at my desk which was behind Fuyuki Kirishima's, who's not in class.

'_He's probably still talking with Rima'_

A little before the tardy bell rang, he walked in smiling.

"Hey Nagi, did you do the homework?" He asks.

"Of course I did." I tell him. He nods and sits down.

'_Why did he want to know that?'_ I stare at the back of his head confused. _'I wonder how much gel he uses to stick his hair up like that. Wait, why does he stick his hair up like that?'_

"Heh, the teacher isn't here yet." Kirishima turns around to look at me. I raise an eyebrow at him, "Yes?" I ask.

"I was thinking, if it's not too much trouble, if you guys can help me again."

"Um, with what and who?"

"The Guardians Fujisaki-kun, like last year on Rima's birthday. I want to ask her out again, I think she might say yes." He smiles.

I want to strangle him.

"Well, I don't know. You should come by after school and see." I fake a smile.

"Great, but won't Rima be there?"

"Um, well ye-"

"She can't be there Fujisaki-kun." He says seriously.

"Why don't you just ask her without our help then?" I spat at him.

"I-I don't think I can." He looks down.

"Class! Quite down!" Our teacher yells.

"Kirishima, just come by, don't worry okay?" I whisper.

"Okay." He whispers back. I raise my hand, "Yes Fujisaki-san?"

"I'm sorry for asking this during the beginning of class, but I was busy this morning, may I use the restroom?" I ask.

"Why of course, you're excused." She hands me a pass.

I take out my phone when I was out in the hallway and began texting Tadase and Amu about Kirishima. They responded almost instantly saying that we should help and that they're going to tell Rima there's no Guardian meeting.

I had a feeling telling me that I was going to regret this.

* * *

**I'm thinking about updating this twice every weekend, one after each new episode of SC! so I can ask you guys a question and see you're opinions to the episode (INTERACTION IS ALWAYS NICE! LOL) **

**And another before the school week, but that might depend. I'm definitely updating after an episode tho lol**

**Oh, also if theres a new one randomly during the week, its because I was bored and had no homework (honor classes hand out so MUCH HOMEWORK!)**

**Here's a question for the new chapter! (don't worry it's not a spoiler if you haven't read it, but maybe, it depends)**

**Lot's of people are freaking out and saying Tsukasa is evil, I am too btw, but do you think he is?**

**Review please! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ^o^**

**Your reviews make me have this warm pleasant feeling in my stomach lol x)**

**Enjoy :D**

**The chapter seems short to me lol**

**

* * *

**

~Rima's Point of View~ After School

"What do you mean there's no meeting today? We always have a meeting Wednesday." I stared at Amu and Tadase suspiciously.

"We're rescheduling it to tomorrow, I need to take care of my grandmother today." Tadase said.

"Hm. Well, I need to walk home today then. My mom and dad won't be able to pick me up." I tell them.

"I can only walk half way." Amu says.

"Okay," I cheer up.

"Um, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tadase smiles and walks away. Amu grabs my hand and we begin walking home.

"So any guys you like Rima?"

"Um," I start. I can lie and say no, but for some reason I thought of someone. Do I like him? Should I tell Amu? She might get over excited, and I might not even like him, but isn't this what best friends do? I _am_ Amu's best friend.

"Well, maybe. I'm not sure."

"Maybe?! That's close enough!" Amu jumps happily. "Who is it? You have to tell me!"

There's no way I can get out of this easily.

"A-Amu, calm down. It's just a small crush. Nothing big. It's-"

"Who is it?!"

"I was going to tell you right now! Jeez! Keep your voice down." I glare at her.

Why is it so difficult for me to tell her?

I sigh, "This is kind of hard for me to admit. I've never really _liked_ anyone before."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Amu smiles.

"Okay," I exhale, "R-remember Kirishima?"

"Yes, he asked you out last year. Now you like him? This is great! He might still li-"

"But." I interrupt her.

". . .But?" She looks at me confused.

"Is it okay to like more than one person?" I ask her. I may have admitted I liked Kirishima, but truthfully, when she asked me if I liked someone, Kirishima wasn't who I though of.

Nagihiko's Point of View~

I walk into the Royal Garden and find Tadase, Kirishima, and Yaya. Tadase was talking to Yaya, probably explaining what's going on.

"Hey Nagihiko, where were you? We could have walked over here together." Kirishima says.

"I, um, had something to do." Yeah, mentally yell at myself.

"Where's Amu?" I ask.

"Tadase says she had to walk with Amu, but Yaya thinks she'll be back. There's no way Amu would miss this." Yaya smiles.

"Mhm dechu." Pepe says.

"Nagihiko, where's Rhythm?" Kiseki floats in front of me.

"Home." I whisper, I didn't want Kirishima to think I talk to myself.

"So, do we start when Amu comes back?" Kirshima asks.

"I suppose, but for now we have some questions for you." Tadase sits down.

"Yes, Yaya has a question!" Yaya raises her hand.

"Um, yes Yaya?" Kirishima turns to her.

"Why do you still like Rima-chan?" She narrows her eyes at him. I chuckle to myself, great question Yaya.

"I, I, I'm sorry I'm a bit self conscious around you guys," He laughs nervously, "I know you guys may think I'm weird for still liking her. It's just, Rima is wonderful. She's beautiful, smart, strong. And I. . .I love her."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Yaya shouts.

"Th-that's nice." I force a smile.

"You'll make Rima very happy." Tadase grins.

"What makes you so positive she'll accept?" I say sharply. Tadase eyes me for a while, but then continues talking to Kirishima. I turned to Yaya, and she was gaping at me.

"Yaya has never seen Nagi-kun so. . .unlike Nagi-kun." She closes her mouth and studies me. I chuckle nervously.

"I-it's no big deal Yaya. Eheh." I sweat drop.

"Mhm." She scratches her chin, "Yaya has another question." She whispers to me.

"What is it?" I say out loud. She presses her index finger on her lips, "Shh be quiet."

"What is it?" I whisper this time.

"Does Nagi-kun like Rima?" She cups her mouth. I look over at Kirishima and Tadase, they're not paying attention to us.

"Wh-what kind of question is that Yaya?" I act bewildered.

"Do you?"

Crap! Yaya would yell it to the world, I can't tell her.

I'll have to lie.

"Of course not." I scrape my chair closer to her.

"Yaya thinks you do."

Oh what the hell, I'll just tell her. She's whispering isn't she? Obviously I can trust her.

"Can you keep it a secret Yaya?" I plea. Her eyes widen and she beams at me.

"Of course!" She whispers happily. I sigh in relief.

"Thanks." I smile, but suddenly her face turns serious.

"Why are you helping Kirishima-kun steal your girl? Yaya wants you to be with Rima."

I stare at Yaya dumbfounded.

~Rima's Point of View~

"You like someone else?" Amu asks.

"Um, yeah." I whisper.

"WHO?" She squeals.

"Damn it Amu, shut up." I glare at her then look around. I notice that we were in front of my house.

That was quick.

"Well, thanks for walking me ho-" I start, but then something rattled in my brain. "Hey wait a second, I thought you couldn't walk all the way to my house."

"Ahaha, I was really into our conversation. I forgot." She rubs the back of her head and giggles.

"Oh, anyway, bye Amu." I smile and walk to the front of my house.

"Wait! Who else do you like?" She demands.

"Bye Amu!" I slam the door. I rest my hand on the knob for a while. I began to feel queasy until I figured out I was holding my breathe.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _I exhale.

Amu didn't knock on the door. That's unusual.

I stand on the tip of my toes to look through the peek-hole. She left. I lock the door, I am home alone, then I walk to the kitchen and ate some left over rice balls my mom made last night with the unfinished rice and meat.

"I wonder when Kusukusu is coming back." I say out loud.

I need to talk to her.

~Amu's Point of View~

I'm walking back to the Academy with the previous conversation with Rima in my mind.

'_She likes Kirishima. . .but who else? Is he in our class? Do I even know him?'_

"Why did Rima refuse to tell me who else she likes?" I ask.

"She already told you she liked Kirishima, maybe admitting another crush was to embarrassing for her." Miki floats to the left side of my head.

"I wonder who it is." Ran says cheerfully. I turn towards Su, she seemed lost in thought.

"Su?" We all ask in unison.

"Yes?" Her sweet voice responds.

"What'cha think?" Ran glides to her.

"I think Rima likes one of our friend." She smiles at us and begins humming.

We all sweat drop.

Obviously, Su had no clue.

~Nagihiko's Point of View~

Amu finally came, and we began discussing different ways Kirishima could confess again. Well, actually it was just Amu, Yaya, and Tadase who we're giving advice to Kirishima. I just sat there, nodding every once in a while.

I didn't want to help him win Rima's heart.

* * *

**ANYWAYS! New Episode Of Shugo Chara! Whoot!**

**So unfortunately they still have that 9-10 minute long intro/animation thing in the beginning (bleh xP)**

**but the actual episode was awesome :)**

**Nagi was like stripping in this episode lmao!!!! Okay no he wasn't, but still xD**

**Rima was smiling too. . .Rima you perv x)**

**And Hikaru looked so cute in his uniform ^o^**

**I don't really know what to ask today on this episode, I enjoyed it a lot :D**

**So I guess it'll be: Did you like this episode? Why or why not?**

**Review Please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late update :(**

**Here's the new chapter, enjoy ^^**

* * *

~Kirishima's Point of View~

"So Rima isn't at school, does that mean your confessing to her tomorrow?" Tadase-kun asks me. They were all stating at me intensively except for Nagihiko. His head was resting on his left hand and he seemed to be concentrating really hard.

I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Um, I think Saturday," I answer. Today is Thursday, I could use tomorrow to build up my courage and tell her Saturday.

"Yaya thinks Monday is better, if you tell her Saturday, and she accepts then that means you won't see her Sund-"

"If she doesn't accept then it'll be good that you told her Saturday because you won't see her Sunday, and you won't have anything to worry about." Nagihiko-kun interrupts Yuiki-san.

"But if he tells her _Monday_ then _someone else_ can tell her." Yuiki-san defended.

"Um, isn't that a bad thing?" Amu said a bit absent minded.

"Someone else?" Tadase-kun asks. They both looked at Yuiki-san and Nagihiko-kun for answers.

"Ahahaha, I'm pretty sure Yaya meant telling her Monday would be a bad idea because then Kirishima would have lost his chance." Nagihiko-kun says rather quickly.

"Um, yeah that's what Yaya meant!" Yuiki-san rubs the back of her head with an awkward smile.

"Oh. . ." Tadase-kun and Amu say together.

"Rima hasn't gone out with anyone has she?" I change the subject.

"Yes, which is strange. Many guys ask her out, but she always rejects them." Tadase-kun stares up at the ceiling lost in thought. I began chickening out.

"Don't worry Kirishima," Amu winks at me, "I'm sure she'll accept."

"Yeah." Nagihiko whispers.

~Nagihiko's Point of View~

'_How long are we going to stay here? A normal meeting would have been done by now.'_ I sigh.

"It's getting late, we should head home." Tadase interrupts Kirishima's and Amu's conversation.

'_Well, that was quick.'_

"Yay! Yaya gets to go home!" Yaya jumps from her seat.

Kirishima laughs at Yaya's hyper-ness, "Thanks you guys."

"No problem." Amu smiles.

"So, you're going to tell her Saturday then?" Tadase makes sure.

"Tomorrow actually." He smiles confidently.

"Wait what?" I drop my bag.

"He's telling her tomorrow." Yaya says slowly to me.

"Already?" I ask. They were all eyeing me.

"Is that a problem?" Kirishima slightly glares at me.

"I-uh no! Why would it be?" I stutter.

"Nagihiko, you've been acting strange through out this meeting." Tadase says.

"Is something wrong?" Amu looks at me worriedly.

"Y-you guys! He's fine!" Yaya jumps in front of me laughing. "He was just shocked that's all! Yaya is too!"

"Okay then." They shrugged it off.

'_God, can they be any denser?!' Wait . . .why am I complaining?'_

"Thanks Yaya." I whisper.

"No problem." She winks.

~Home~

"18, 19, 20! Ready or not here I come!" Kusukusu yells when I walked into my room.

"Hello Kusukusu." I smile at her.

"Nagi!" She hugs my face. "Did you see Temari or Rhythm?" She says seriously.

"I haven't." I laugh.

"Aw." She glides away and starts looking around my room.

I sighed and put my bag on my desk. I opened it and took out some homework. I reached into a container were I had some extra pencils but my fingers slightly brushed some hair.

"I wonder who's in here." I pick up the cup and look inside.

"Shh!" Temari hissed at me as she jabbed her little finger in front of her mouth. I smirk at her, but she just glared at me.

"Found you Rhythm!" Kusukusu shouts happily.

"Man." He whines.

"I win again!" Temari flies out of her hiding spot.

"You're never it!" They both whine this time. She giggles at them from behind her kimono sleeve.

"I think I should be leaving, Rima's probably home now because the meeting is over." Kususkusu points at me.

"Aw, okay. Thanks for visiting. Goodbye Kusukusu." Temari hugs her.

"See ya!" Rhythm hugs her as well. I open my window so she could leave.

"Bye Kususkusu." I smile at her.

"Bye you guys!" She giggles and flies out the window.

"Nagihiko, is something wrong? You look troubled." Temari says.

"Yeah, he does. What's up Nagi?" Rhythm glides next to her. I stare out the window, thinking about different ways to explain what's going on.

"One of my classmates named Kirishima is going to confess to Rima tomorrow, he's done it before, but neither of you were born yet."

"Oh the dude from this morning?" Rhythm recalls.

"Yes, the dude." I sweat drop.

"Either you have to tell Rima first, or pray to Kami she rejects him." Temari tells us.

"He's not gonna tell her Temari, he's to much of a chicken." Rhythm scoffs.

"What?" I yell at him.

"You heard me chicken!" Rhythm sticks his tongue out and then begins acting like a chicken.

"Shut up Rhythm! I'm not a chicken. Obviously you are!" I hiss at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glares at me.

"You can't even tell Kusukusu how you feel about her! So don't act like a big show off you hypocrite."

"I'm going to make you play so many sports you'll die!" Rhythm yells.

"Bring it on mini-me!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU TWO ARGUING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! WE NEED TO DEFEAT KIRISHIMA AND WIN RIMA'S HEART! YOU IDIOTS!" Temari yelled aggressively.

"Y-yes, Sir!" Rhythm and I stammered.

* * *

**It's rather short, explanation in next chapter-thing**


	5. Please Read

im soooooooo sorry you guys but i wont be able to update

i broke my arm (thank god it was my right cuz im left handed)

im also an only child so i dont have someone to help me type my stories :(

i had chapter 4 typed up already so i just uploaded it

i'll update as soon as my arm is healed, again im sorry TT^TT


	6. Chapter 5

**The chapter is rather short I'm sorry x) I promise to give you a nice chapter next week kay?**

**

* * *

**

**iF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE OF SHUGO CHARA PARTY CLOSE THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW AND GO WATCH IT AT ONEPIECEOFBLEACH OR WHERE EVER YOU WATCH SHUGO CHARA AND IF YOU DO NOT WATCH SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S 'STUPID' NOW, GO WATCH THIS EPISODE BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT!**

**RIMAHIKO FTW!!!!XDDDD**

**Read after the chapter if you like for my fangirling xD**

**

* * *

**

**My arm did heal (WHOOOOO! :D) but it hurts .**

**Oh and if you were wondering how I broke it, I was learning how to ride a bike (yes I don't know how to ride a bike lame~ lol) My idiotic cousins said I should try riding it (last time I rode a bike I broke my arm too dejavu much?) so now I am NEVER going to ride a bike again. Stupid bikes. I'm going to kill all of them. . . :[**

**

* * *

**

**WATCH THE EPISODE! :D**

**Then read this chapter ^^**

**

* * *

**

~Rima's Point of View~

"_Hey do you know about the great skit from the King of Gag Comics?"_

"_You know it too Shou?"_

"_Bala-balance!"_

I laugh as I watch two members of DARTS perform the bala balance. Sure, it may be a rerun but the bala balance owns. I turn my head over to the right at the analog clock that hangs on our wall.

"Six forty-three? Mama should have been home by now." I bite my lower lip. The audience's laughter begins to slowly fade away. I stare out aimlessly lost in thought.

"Rima! Are you home?! _Hyus~hysu_." My head snaps up and I instantly spot Kusukusu near the kitchen's window.

"Kusukusu, what took you so long?" I ask.

"Sorry Rima, I was having a lot of fun with Temari and Rhythm." Kusukusu grins at me.

"Okay." I smile.

"So, was the meeting boring today?"

"There wasn't a meeting today." I stare at her suspiciously.

"Um, yes there was Rima. . .Nagihiko just came home from it. . ." She said a little unsurely, wondering if she should keep talking.

"Amu and Tadase told me there wasn't one today."

"I don't know anything Rima! I swear!"

"Are you sure?" I glared at her a little.

"Yes! I was at Nagi's the whole time!"

"Fine I believe you." I dropped the subject.

"S-so quick?" Kusukusu stared at me in shock.

"Like it matters," I flip some hair our of my face, "it's not like we had anything important to do."

"Ohh."

"Maybe there wasn't a meeting and Nagihiko came from some demented sport practice. Or maybe there was." I said, clearly interested in why they didn't want me today. "I _am_ the Queen, I _should_ have been there."

"Yah. I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow." Kusukusu smiled.

"Oh, Kusukusu. I just remembered."

"Yes Rima?"

"Today Amu asked me if I. . ._liked_ anybody." I paused, but she didn't say anything, so I continued, "and when I answered I told her it was Kirish-"

"Kirishima? Strange I thought it was Nagi-"

"IT'S NOT!" I blushed furiously.

"You sure?" She smirked.

"There's no point lying to you," I exhaled trying to calm down.

"I always felt something weird inside of me when you're around him. I can feel your emotions Rima." She giggled.

"What do I do?" I ignored what she said.

"Hm, who do you like more?" Kusukusu asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay let's see. . .OH I KNOW!" She grinned.

"Hm?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Who makes you laugh more?"

"Nagihiko." I answer easily.

"NAGIHIKO WINS!" She hugs my face.

"Kusukusu, you're not really helping." I sigh.

"I'm sorry Rima, but you shouldn't worry about this you know."

"Why not?"

"You have a lot of time to think about this, it's not like you have to make your decision tomorrow or something." She giggled.

"You're right." I smiled.

* * *

**Okay. . .my arm isn't the only reason why this chapter is short (and totally suckish!) I just can't really concentrate! xD**

**KYAAAAAAA~~**

**Wait not yet. . .o-o**

**

* * *

**

**If you haven't watched the episode do not read below x) WATCH IT~~~**

**.**

**.**

**NOW~**

**KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! XDD**

**I want an episode of their date! NAOW! xD**

**Yes it's **_soooooo_** a date. . . . and if it's not too bad xP**

**ITS A DATE IN MY WORLD! XD**

** Nagi (like always) might seem as if he's being forced against his will (which he is sort of) but I'm pretty sure he wants to go out with her so technically it's not against his will! :D**

**Quadtriple win situation! xD**

**Two for him, One for Rima, and ONE FOR US! :D**

**Jesus my fangirl ranting is so sucky~**

**I'm just really happy xD**

**EVERYTHING AFTER AMU LEFT WAS AWESOME! IT WAS LIKE A FANFICTION BUT IT'S REAL!!!! OMFG! XD**

**lmao xD Rhythm's ''BURNED!'' when Rima said ''you just enjoy cross-dressing'' made me laugh my frickin ass off xD**

**Short and simple, Rima was **_**the man ****after Amu left for class**_** xD**

**And Nagihiko's reaction to Rima's 'forcing him to take her out' was the exact same one as mine! xD I was just like HOLY FRICKIN JESUS CHRIST DID SHE REALLY SAY THAT?! O-O**

**And Temari was ''Oh, my. . ''**

**TEMARI IS A RIMAHIKO FANGIRL TOO! WHOOOOO! I LOVE YOU MORE TEMARI! :D**

**AND THE NADESHIKO CROSSDRESSING WAS HILARIOUS! XD poor nagi he had to keep running and taking of his clothes, oh when he took of his clothes for the first time i was reminded of the episode were he stripped xD i forgot what it was already lmao xD i think it was the 2nd episode of party, you guys remember~ **

**AND JUST AGH! XD**

**OH yah! Nagihiko was so pretty in his dancing, I know Rima thinks that too (WE CAN SO SAY THAT NOW! XD) And his transformation with Temari kicks major ass! We finally know what that move is called! I forgot it already. . . .**

**ANYWAYS**

**Satelight, you have made me a very happy girl ^o^**

**You get a nice big virtual double chocolate-chip ookie from me ^^**

**

* * *

**

**AHA QUESTION TIME~ (pretty obvious question too btw xD)**

**Did you think that this episode was totally frickin awesome and that there should be another episode of their date? (YES ITS SO A DATE!)**

**Oh, and if you wanna rant about the rimahiko-ness in this episode, be my guest ^^**

**IF YOU LOVE RIMAHIKO REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Please forgive me :(**

**You see, our computer crashed for some demented reason and my mom didn't want me to use her laptop, so I wasn't able to update!**

**(But my parents bought me a new laptop, since we don't really need a huge computer)**

**And last time I updated was in November! O_O**

**Two months. . .holy crap.**

**Gahhh, I'm sorry. Here's the last chapter.**

**I wanted to make the story longer, but after rereading the story I noticed it went rather quick, Rima's OOC, and a lot of mistakes.**

**It's just horrible :(**

**So I'm ending it with this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter too anime3026 for spamming my review thingy x)**

**I would of too, so I don't blame you!**

**And again I'm soooooo sorry *cries***

**

* * *

**

~Rima's Point of View~

"Rima! Wake up time for school!" I heard Kusukusu yell.

"I don't feel like it." I moaned and pulled my covers over my head.

"Come on Rima, I have a feeling today is going to be a great day!"

"No."

"Rima, get up now!" Mama yelled from downstairs. I groaned. She probably had an early meeting and wanted to take me to school early. I got out of bed slowly, but from the corner of my eye I noticed a miniature figure. I blush slightly as I picked it up.

"Bala-balance." I said to myself and smiled.

~Nagihiko's Point of View~

I yawned loudly and scratched my head while looking around the room sleepily. I yawned again, but jumped in mid-yawn when my bedroom door slid opened.

"Nagihiko, what are you still doing in bed?" My mother glared at me.

"Uhhhh." I looked at her nervously.

"Baaya! Start the bath, he's awake now!" She yelled then tossed me a towel, "you just doubled your practice time."

I groaned. _'She's going to kill me.'_

"Hm, it's about time. Your mother has been going easy on you these past few days." Temari glided besides me.

"You and your dancing," Rhythm spat at her, "Nagi was supposed to go play basketball today with the team today."

"Nagihiko is better off dancing, not running around getting sweaty."

"You guys," I muttered, "stay in here while I'm in the bathroom." I closed the door on their bickering.

"The bath is ready, young master." Baaya bowed.

"Thank you, Baaya." I smiled at her as I passed by. I slid the door shut and began to undress. I wrapped the towel my mother gave me around my waist and walked toward the bathtub. Steam was slightly visible above the water, I dipped my hand into it, checking the temperature.

"Wow, the water is perfect!" I heard Rhythm yell happily and a soft splash. My eyes widened.

"R-rhythm?!" I yelled. "I told you not to come in here."

"Aw, don't worry about that Nagi, we're all guys." He grinned.

"He's right, there's nothing to be ashamed of," a soft giggle echoed in tthe room.

"Temari?!" We both yelled this time. I clutched the knot that kept the towel around my waist tightly.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Rhythm yelled and looked around the water frantically.

I felt my cheeks burn up, _'Has she been here the whole time?'_

"What's wrong with me being in here?" Her head poked out of the water.

"You're a girl!" We both yelled.

~Rima's Point of View~

I sat in the back of our family car, staring out at the window. Mama did have an early meeting, so she was really nervous. It didn't help much when I noticed Papa wasn't there, which meant they had another fight.

I looked up into the rear view mirror and into her almond eyes.

I miss when her and Papa used to laugh, I frowned at the thought.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Kusukusu asked me, but I remained silent.

We pulled at the front of the castle like school, I reached for the car handle, but my mother's voice stopped me.

"Rima,"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Have a nice day." She looked up into the mirror, her eyes hinting a smile.

My eyes widened slightly, but I smiled back, "You too, Mama."

I opened the door, and slid out of the car, then closed it when I saw Kusukusu hovering above the car.

Mama drove away slowly.

~Kirishima's Point of View~

I sighed deeply, trying to calm my nerves down.

"It's okay," I whispered to myself, and closed my eyes. But an image of Rima with Nagihiko flashed through my eyes.

I gasped sharply and tensed up.

"She's going to say no, I know she is. Just like last time." I looked down at my shoes sadly.

"Who is?" A deep voice behind me asked. I turned around and found myself staring at my older brother.

"Onii-san, shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"Nope, no school for me today, now spit it." His eyes narrowed under his bangs.

"N-nothing." I blushed.

"Who's this girl you're talking about?" He smirked this time.

"No one."

"Come on, tell me."

"Her name's Rima."

"Rima? That's a pretty name."

"She's even prettier in person, no, she's gorgeous, and sweet, ki⎯"

"Okay, I get it, but what's wrong?"

"I don't think I have a chance, I asked her to go out with me last year, but she rejected me, also there's this guy. And, and, they just seem too, I dunno."

"Are they going out?"

"No."

"Does she like him?"

"I, I don't know."

"Does he like her?"

"I think, why wouldn't he?"

"Stop being so pessimistic, if they've known each other for a long time, they should of been together by now, you still have a chance." He ruffled my hair and walked away.

I scowled and patted my hair down, "He wasn't any help," I said I as I walked out our front door.

~Nagihiko's Point of View~

I walked down the sidewalk, still blushing, I find it astounishing that my chara's have already forgotten about our little shower incident.

"Hey Nagi, isn't that the guy?" Rhythm asked besides me.

"Which one?" Temari floated from my hair.

"The redhead!" Rhythm pointed.

"Rhythm, pointing is impolite." I told him, but mentally facepalmed myself when I remembered no one could see them.

"So, that's the opponent." Temari murmured to herself and began to observe Kirishima-kun.

"You two." I shook my head slowly.

"Hmph, Nagihiko, you've got to start thinking of him as your rival, he probably has already." She sat on my shoulder.

"I've already done that with Rima, look where that's gotten me." I sighed.

"It's your fault for being such a chicken." Rhythm scoffed once again. Temari and I only glared at him.

"He seems kind of, sad." She said slowly, I began to turn my head to her direction, but she hissed, "No, don't look, he's looking this way."

"Fujisaki-kun!" I heard him call.

"Idiot, I told you not to look!"

"Hey, Kirishima-kun." I waved at him, ignoring Temari's comments.

"Good morning," He ran up to me, I nodded at him. We began to walk together, but none of us spoke.

"I can smell his fear." Temari whispered.

"Jeez, why don't you shut up?!" Rhythm yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"So, Kirishima-kun," I tried to drown their voices, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, a bit nervous," He rubbed his arm.

"Ah, because of Rima-chan?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid Mashiro-san may turn down my confession, again."

"I told you he was afraid." Rhythm muttered.

"I said that." Temari hissed.

I laughed nervously.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kirishima-kun looked up, I slightly flinched back without thinking.

"Uh, yeah?" I said unsurely.

"Is it okay with _you_ if I go out with Mashiro-san?"

"You don't have to ask me for persmission, Kirishima-kun," I looked away from him, but added, "and don't be so positive she's going accept your confession."

"Ooo," Rhythm said eagerly.

"Shh," Temari hushed him, absorbed in the conversation as well.

"So it isn't, I had a feeling." He said slowly, I turned back to him curious.

"What do you mean?"

"You like Mashiro-san, don't you?"

My eye's widened, _'He tricked me._'

He stopped walking, I stopped and turned towards him. Kirshima-kun stared at me, his eyes full of determination, "I'm not going to lose to you."

Shock faded away from me after his declaration, instead I felt anger rush through my body. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Rima-chan isn't some sort of prize. You don't even know her. You may think you love her, but there's much more to Rima than her beauty and kindness."

His mouth opened as if though he wanted to say something, but then he looked beyond me and gasped.

"Oh crap, A-Amu! H-hi!" Rhythm yelled nervously; Temari flew into my hair when he said her name.

"N-Nagihiko?" Amu's voice asked behind me. I felt my cheeks warm up and braced myself as I faced her, but instantly went red when I saw a crimson colored Rima beside her.

"D-did you hear?" I asked and her golden hair bounced around her as she nodded her head quickly.

Amu and the other charas where also blushing, but suddenly Suu exclaimed, "I knew it-desu!"

"M-Mashiro-san, I⎯" Kirishima said behind me, but Rima cut him off.

"Kirishima-kun, do you still. . .like me?"

"I do, very much."

Rima stared at him, confusion sprawled across her face.

"I, I don't know what to do." She whispered, "I'm s-sorry." And suddenly she ran off.

"Rima!" Everyone yelled after her, but I was the only one to move.

"Rima-chan!" I called, as she turned at a corner. It didn't take me long to reach it, but when I curved at the turn, I almost ran into her ball-like form. I made myself stop and I staggered over her as I tried to regain my balance.

I knelt beside her, and was able to hear her soft sobbing through her panting.

"Please, don't cry, Rima-chan." I whispered. She looked up slowly and we gazed into each other's eyes, I found myself getting lost in her golden orbs. The wind gently blew around us, making our hair dance together.

"I'm such a coward," Rima began, "for running off like that."

"No you weren't, it's okay to be afraid."

"But, I looked like an idiot."

"We're all idiots." I smiled, and she slightly giggled, but I saw her frown through her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you like me?"

"At first you where cruel, you can still be, but somehow you stole my heart. I thought somebody else took it, but I was wrong.

"I found myself looking forward to _you_ in the meetings, and watching you incase you needed my help. I began to protect you any chance I got, I didn't know why at first, but I didn't want to see you hurt. I tried to persuade myself it was because you looked defenseless, but you're not. You're strong.

"You didn't care about other people's feelings, but I was proven wrong again. You do care. You want to make people laugh and smile because you want everyone to be happy.

And, and . . . I realized that I wanted to be the one to make you smile, and always protect you, because," I paused, trying to calm this unknown feeling in my chest and regain my breath, but not once did I look away from her eyes.

"Is your heart beating fast?" Rima whispered.

I nodded, then got up, and reached down for her hand. She smiled up at me, making my stomach flutter, and placed her small delicate hands onto mine. I smiled back at her.

"So is mine." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**That's it!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for not making them kiss or anything, but I dunno, they're only what eleven? x)**

**And again sorry for not updating for like forever! Dx**

**I don't deserve any reviews T^T**


End file.
